A Gift
A Gift is a short story set after The Barbarian Before Christmas. It was written as the grand prize in 12 Days of Christmas Giveaway run by the facebook fanpage Ruby Dixon's - Blue Barbarian Babes. The winner choose the topic and couple featured in the story. Story CLAIRE I clear my throat. "So, I'm just going to say the obvious." The women in our little sewing group look up. I'm sitting with Georgie, Asha, and Kemli in Asha's tent as we piece together a large leather 'quilt' for Veronica to take back to the island tribe with them. We're making several out of the smaller bits of fur and skins that end up as remnants from clothing. You would think it would be an ugly blanket, but Asha's terrific at patterns, and she finds the right pieces and shapes them by lopping off small bits and handing them over to Georgie and I, who sew them in. The result is a pretty, swirling pattern of gradual shades, going from dark in the middle to lighter at the edges. With the three of us working together, we've been able to plow through this blanket while Kemli watches the babies. Little Shema is a full year older than my Relvi, but they look like they could be the same age. Shema's also much darker than her in skin and hair, and it's all because she's full-blooded sa-khui instead of half. My Relvi's an adorable little moppet, but seeing her next to Shema…Shema's next level cute. No wonder Kemli fusses over her constantly. "The obvious?" Georgie asks, ever-tactful. "What's obvious?" "Is it about your stitches?" Asha asks, her voice no-nonsense and just a bit chiding. "I told you to slow down and they would be more even." "Well, jeez, this wasn't about my stitches until about two seconds ago," I say, pausing to look at my handiwork. "You think my stitches look bad?" "Of course not," Kemli says sweetly at the same time that Asha nods. Kemli just chuckles and picks up Relvi as she puts a shoe up to her slobbery mouth. That's my daughter, bless her heart. Garbage taste, it seems. "Your stitches are very adequate," the elder continues, tsking. "And no one will be looking closely at something to sleep on. You worry too much." Oh, well great. I'm being damned with faint praise. Asha smirks and I stick my tongue out at her, even as Georgie struggles to keep a straight face. "Kemli's right," Georgie says diplomatically. "These blankets are more about comfort than anything else. No one's going to notice a few raggedy stitches. If going faster means we can send more blankets, then let's go faster." "Raggedy?" I echo, feeling deflated. "Seriously?" Asha laughs, the sound managing to be smooth and melodic and somehow smug at the same time. "We will give you the dark pieces so no one can see your handiwork, Claire." She offers me another bit to sew to the blanket, this one darker than some of the others. Dang it. "Oh, you hush up," I tell her, stabbing my needle through the piece I'm working on. "This wasn't about me. This was about Elly." "Elly?" Georgie asks, the look on her face immediately turning wary. "Why? What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong," I venture, trying to be more careful with my next stitch since Asha fronted me out. "It's just that…I think she needs a makeover." "What is this 'make of her'?" Asha asks. "Do you wish to harm her?" "What? No!" Asha seems surprised by this. "You are not jealous of Bek and his happiness?" "Oh my god, just forget I said anything at all!" I announce, exasperated. "I'm not jealous of anyone, I'm happy for Bek, Elly is a sweetheart, and I just thought she needed a damn haircut. Jeez, you guys are a real laugh riot today." It gets very, very quiet in Asha's little hut. Shema burps, and when we look over, she promptly grabs a carved bone bowl out of Relvi's hands. Kemli calmly offers another bowl to my little one before her lower lip can even quiver. "I'm not jealous," I say stubbornly. I do miss my sweet Ereven something awful. God, I miss him so much. Just thinking about my mate and his own messy tangle of hair makes a knot form in my throat, because right about now, it's probably getting too long and in his face, and he'd want me to cut it for him. I think it's mostly because he likes me to touch him, but it's a thing we do together, and I enjoy it. "Of course not," Georgie says, ever-supportive. When it remains quiet in the hut, she adds, "Elly does look a little…ragged. But Bek doesn't seem to mind." Asha harrumphs, holding a piece of pale leather up to our quilt and turning it, trying to figure the best spot for it. "That one. I am surprised he lets her out of his sight, he is so possessive." "I think Elly likes it that way," I say, feeling guilty for even bringing it up. Now everyone in the tribe's going to think I've got something against her, when it's really the opposite. I feel like I need to befriend Elly, to show her that I'm really happy for her, but she's a hard one to get to know. She keeps to herself and whenever I try to talk to her, all she does is stare at me. She does seem happier that Bek is home, though. The hunted look is gone from her eyes. "Bek's perfect for her. He likes to hover, and she likes his hovering. I don't see a problem with that as long as they're both happy." "Hmm," is all Georgie says. I know what she's thinking. Elly's a tough one to figure out. She's still very skittish around just about everyone except for Gail and the children. My little Erevair adores her and does his best to be her little spokesperson, which is cute. But it doesn't change the fact that Elly's been here for months, has mated into the tribe…and still looks like she just wandered in from the wilds. Her clothes hang loose on her slight body, and her hair is constantly tangled and in her face. At least she's clean now, but… "Her leathers could be fitted better," Kemli admits. "They flap in the breeze and get in her way when she walks. It will keep her warmer to have a few extra ties in the right spot." "Perhaps a makeover might be a bit too much for Elly," Georgie admits. "I don't want her to feel like she's not meeting our standards or anything crazy like that. I want her to feel welcome." "Of course," I say sincerely. "That's all I want, too. I just hate that she looks so raggedy. I want to help her, not make her feel bad." Georgie sighs and puts down her sewing. I pretend not to notice how much nicer her stitches are than mine. "I don't see the harm in clothes that fit and maybe a nice comb for a gift." Asha reaches for her scrap basket and digs around in it. "I have the pieces to a tunic I was going to make myself but I cut it too small. We could use it." Georgie considers the blanket we're working on. "I don't think it'd hurt to put this aside for a bit. Vektal has the girls so I have the afternoon free." Her smile is blissfully happy. I bite back my envy and think of my silly, laid back Erevair. If he was home, he'd kiss my cheek and slide his arms around me while I tried to work, the epitome of a distraction-but-not-a-distraction. I miss him so. "I've got time. Erevair is with Bek and Elly today. They took him fishing." Asha pulls out the leathers, laying them out in the center of our circle, atop of the half-finished patchwork quilt. Nearby, Kemli beams at us. "This is a wonderful idea. Very thoughtful. She will feel very welcome." She reaches over and hands a large stirring spoon to my Relvi, who immediately begins to chew on it and babble. The elder chuckles and glances over. "If you need me to watch your kits while you work on her presents, I am more than happy to." "We don't want to keep you," Georgie says, hesitating. "Bah," Kemli says, and for a moment, she sounds just like her son Pashov. "What does this old female have to do today? Cook for Borran? Stay-see will be piling food into his mouth if I do not. My Zennek is out on the trails, and Pashov and Farli are both with the other tribe. There is no one for me to fuss over." She leans in and chucks Shema under her drooly little chin. "Save for these two here." "Fair enough," Georgie says and looks at Asha. "Shall we do this, then?" "We shall." Her eyes gleam with pleasure. "I will make my Hemalo carve the comb for her. He is very good with his hands." Her voice lowers to a purr and then she gives a wicked little giggle. "Ew, too much information," I tell her, but it only makes Asha laugh harder. # We work on the new tunic late into the night. Hemalo shows up when the suns go down and the temperature dips, and settles in on the far end of the hut to carve the new bone comb. Kemli takes the babies over to my hut and watches them there, along with Erevair, who returns from his fishing trip with the smallest of fish on his hook, as proud as any sa-kohtsk hunter. I cover his little face with kisses and tell him how incredible he is, and we set it out in the snow to keep overnight. We'll fix it up tomorrow and I'll make him a special dinner. I chat with Bek for a minute, Elly clinging to his side and watching me with big, wary eyes from under her tangle of hair. After thanking them for taking Erevair fishing, I make excuses about how busy I am and retreat back to Asha's hut to work more on the tunic. Georgie and Asha are embroidering little designs on the sleeves while I make lace-holes along the front and sew the hem. We chat about mates and babies and speculate about life on the beach, and it's fun to have a girl's sewing circle late into the night, even if the fire is roasting higher than usual so we can have light to sew by. I pump Georgie for details about the other tribe, but she doesn't have any secret news to share, or news about Ereven that I haven't already heard. Oh well. It gets late and my hands start to cramp from holding the big bone sewing needle for hours on end, but when the suns-and-moons embroidered sleeves are sewn on, the tunic takes shape. They look so pretty that we sit and take turns embroidering a few stars along the border of the tunic skirt. "Well, I'm going to be dragging in the morning," Georgie announces when the last star is finished. "But this turned out lovely." "It's so pretty I want to keep it for myself," I admit, grinning. "Except that after two kits, I don't think that waistline will fit me anymore." I pat my not-so-flat-anymore belly. "Just wait until your mate gets home and gives you a third kit," Asha says, flicking a steamy gaze at Hemalo that suggests she's more than ready for her company to leave her hut and give her some alone time with her man. "I'm down with that," I laugh, and it's the truth. I'd love another little one. Mostly I'd just love for my mate to be home so I could look at him the way Hemalo and Asha are staring at each other. "Down?" Hemalo asks with a hint of puzzlement on his broad face. "You are sad?" "Figure of speech," Georgie says, getting to her feet and stretching. She puts her hands at the small of her back and closes her eyes, and as she does, her newest hint of pregnancy belly becomes evident under her tunic. Man, I must have babies on the brain. I'm jealous. I'd love to be pregnant again. I really need to get laid. "We should be heading out," Georgie adds, fighting back a yawn. "Vektal's going to think I died. Figure of speech, again," she adds before the two sa-khui can ask. "Let's give this stuff to her in the morning, okay?" "Very well," Asha says, and glances over at Hemalo from under her lashes. "Come, my mate, and put out these fires. They burn far too hot." She gives a half gesture to the firepit, a sultry smile on her face. Yeah, something tells me that it ain't the firepit she's referring to. Georgie and I fold the tunic, put away our sewing stuff, and get the hell out of Dodge before those two can make out in front of us. # "We talked and you should give it to her," Georgie announces to me the next morning when we meet in front of Asha's hut. "Not all of us." "Wait, what? Me?" My protest falls on deaf ears as Asha hands me a tidy bundle, neatly wrapped in pale white fur. "Why am I doing it alone?" "It is as Shorshie says," Asha tells me. "If we all go, we are ganging her." "Ganging up," Georgie clarifies. "Elly's skittish as is. If a bunch of people show up to shove stuff at her, no matter how well-intentioned we are, she's going to feel trapped. But if it's just you, Bek's old girlfriend…" She shrugs. "I think it'll go over a lot better. And Bek trusts you. He knows you wouldn't do anything malicious." "You think giving her a tunic would be seen as malicious?" "And a comb," Asha adds. "My mate worked very hard on that." "A tunic and a comb," I amend, giving Georgie an incredulous look. "Really?" "That's the thing." The look on Georgie's face is determined, her body language reminding me of Vektal's when he's made a decision. He puts his hands on his hips and gets this staunch expression…kind of like Georgie has now. "We don't know what Elly will think. We have the best intentions in the world, but she doesn't know us. She spent half of her life in a cage being treated like a pet. We can hope that she likes our gift, but the reality is, a lot of her enjoyment is going to come from HOW it's gifted as much as what is gifted." Georgie reaches out and squeezes my arm. "You can do this. Go and give it to her and make her feel welcome and pretty. Don't make her feel like we're trying to fix her because she looks awful." "Even though she looks awful," Asha adds, all tact. "No pressure," Georgie says, and then gives me an impish smile. "We'll be standing in front of a nearby hut so we can watch." She squeezes my arm again and then turns me around. "Now go. Scoot." Oh crap. I clutch the parcel to my chest. "Fine." I think briefly about handing it to Georgie and making her do the honors. Truth is, though, I want to see Elly's face when she gets her present. I want her to know this tribe cares about her even if she holds herself away from us. And I want her to know I want to be her friend. I've extended an offer of friendship to her in the past but I know these things take time. I want to keep reminding her so that when she's comfortable, she knows I'm here. But now I've got to give her this present first. I head toward Bek and Elly's hut at the far edge of the village, glancing behind me. Asha and Georgie set themselves in front of one of the storage sheds, pretending to have a conversation even as they glance over at me. Sneaky things. I slowly move forward, taking my time as I go towards their home. A sudden worry crosses my mind – what if Elly takes our gift as an insult instead of the way it's intended? I know Bek doesn't mind how she looks. Who am I to say she should change? I'm just about to turn around like a coward and run back to Georgie and Asha when the privacy screen in front of Bek's hut lifts and he and Elly emerge, dressed in furs and carrying spears. They look surprised to see me only a few feet from their hut. "Oh," I blurt out. "You're busy. I'll just come back later." I turn on my heel, ready to run. "Claire," Bek says in that stern way of his. "What brings you to our hut this early?" I turn back around again and give them an overbright smile. As I do, Elly leans closer to Bek, her hand sliding into his. He automatically links his fingers through hers and I watch as his tail snakes around her knee, as if supporting her. She looks ready to flee, and that's a shame. It's been months since Elly joined us and she's still as skittish as a feral kitten. She needs someone to push their way in and show her that they can be friends, and I guess that's going to be me. All right, then. I thrust the package out with a little more enthusiasm than I probably should have. "I wanted to come by and give Elly this." Elly looks up at Bek with uncertainty, as if she doesn't know what to make of things. He slips his hand from hers and puts it around her shoulder, drawing her closer. They're closing ranks against me. "It's a gift," I blurt out. "It's nothing bad. It's just something Georgie and Asha and I wanted to make for you. To say that you're part of this tribe, too, and we're glad you're here." Elly brushes her wild hair back from her face and glances up at Bek. Her expression is so, so shy that it breaks my heart. I watch as he rubs a knuckle on her cheek, caressing her. "It is all right, my mate. Claire is very kind." Aw. That's sweet of him, considering we got along like oil and water when we were pleasure-mated. But I wiggle the package in my hands, trying to entice her. "Come on, who doesn't like presents?" She looks up at her mate uncertainly again, and then the tiniest of smiles blooms across her thin face. "For me?" "Yes!" I push it toward her, encouraging her to take the gift from my hands. "We all pitched in to make sure you had something you could use." Oh crap, now that I've said it, I worry that I'm going to insult her. What if she thinks we're giving her a comb because she looks like a ragged mess? I mean, she DOES but I don't want her to feel bad about it. I just want to help her. She reaches for it with timid hands and I experience another moment of worry. Will Bek freak out if I snatch it back from her and explain it first? Or should I wait and… But then she's opening it, and it's too late. Elly glances up at Bek as she tugs on the cord holding the package closed, and her cheeks are flushed pink, as if just the act of getting a gift is the most incredible thing ever. My heart hurts for her all over again. The leather falls open and the tunic and comb are revealed. It's my first time to see the comb and I admit, Hemalo did a terrific job. It's got five elegant-looking prongs, and the handhold is carved with a star-shape to match the tunic's hem. Elly is completely silent. Bek squeezes her shoulder as she gazes down at the package. My heart slams in my throat. "If you don't like it, I'm sure we can do a new one. It's just that we wanted to surprise you—" She lifts her head and her eyes are shiny with tears. She holds the entire thing to her chest and sniffs. "Thank you." Her voice is small and whispery, but I know it's tough for Elly to chatter and make conversation. That tiny thank you says everything, as does the beaming look of pride on Bek's face. "I meant it when I said I wanted us to become friends," I tell her gently, on firmer footing now. "If you need things, let us be there for you. You're not alone. You have an enormous family of friendly people now, not just Bek." She gives me another watery smile and sniffs again, then brushes her hair back from her face, biting her lip. "Come inside," Bek tells me, and gestures at his hut. "Traps can wait. Let us let Ell-ee admire her gifts over some tea, yes?" He puts a comforting hand on his mate's back, but doesn't move. I know if she even hesitates, he'll cancel the whole thing and toss me out on my ear. I'd do the same if it was Ereven in this situation, so I don't blame him. Elly nods. "Georgie…Asha too. Everyone…for tea." I clap my hands, pleased. "Yay! Can I braid your hair?" When Elly's eyes go wide, I immediately backtrack. "Too soon? Right. This isn't a slumber party. It's a start. I can live with that. Tea. Just tea." "Tea," Bek agrees. Elly just smiles and touches the tunic and comb again.Category:Short Stories Category:IPB Series Category:Unfinished